This Application claims priority of the People's Republic of China Patent Application No. 201210299286.9, filed on Aug. 21, 2012, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to touch device technology, and in particular, relates to a decoration layer design of a touch panel in a touch device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch panel techniques have been developed to be a main input method and have been popularly applied in various electronic products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and handheld personal computers. In the electronic products with touch devices, touch panels used therein usually include a substrate and several elements formed on the substrate, such as touch sensing electrodes, a black decoration layer and a touch signal conveying trace, etc. The substrate of the touch panel is provided for protection and to be a carrier for the elements formed thereon. The substrate can be divided into a viewable area and a non-viewable area surrounding the viewable area. The touch sensing electrodes are disposed in the viewable area of the substrate. The touch signal conveying trace is disposed in the non-viewable area of the substrate for electrically connecting the touch sensing electrodes to an external circuit, for example, a flexible printed circuit. Because the touch signal conveying trace is usually formed from a metal material, a black decoration layer is formed above the touch signal conveying trace at the non-viewable area for masking the touch signal conveying trace.
However, in conventional touch devices, the black decoration layer is formed from a black photo-resist. Thus, there is only one color of the decoration layer in the conventional touch devices and aesthetic decorative appearance of touch devices cannot be achieved.
Also, when the black decoration layer is thick, for example, 10 μm, it is difficult to form other elements on the black decoration layer. For example, when a touch sensing electrode layer is formed in a subsequent process, the touch sensing electrode layer formed at a boundary between the viewable area and the non-viewable area needs to stride across the thick black decoration layer. This causes a breaking problem for the touch sensing electrode layer. Thus, there exists a need for touch devices that overcome the above mentioned problems.